The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame that is configured be mounted on a sewing machine.
An embroidery frame is known that is used by being mounted on a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing. The embroidery frame provided with an upper frame and a lower fame can be mounted on the known sewing machine. The upper frame of the embroidery frame is coupled to the lower frame using a coupling member, such that the upper frame can swing up and down.